


Snowmen and Snowball Fights

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Tumblr request: "Hey, sweets! For the prompts: what about building a snowman with Bucky but it turns out really ugly because somehow it just doesn't work. It's a complete mess and absolutely hilarious and with every try to save it, it just gets worse. That's just something that popped into my head and made me laugh because I've never managed to really build a happy and pretty looking snowman 😆 it's either not been enough snow or it's been too powdery and just wouldn't hold the shape 😅 maybe you can do something with this nonsense, if not that's alright, too!! 💜💜"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048702
Kudos: 7





	Snowmen and Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsgardianUmbraLupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianUmbraLupus/gifts).



The weekend before the Christmas holidays is always a cause for a Hogsmeade weekend. All the students take this opportunity to stream into the small village to buy presents for loved ones, spend time with their friends, and take a break from near-constant studying. Well, almost all the students.

On the sloping, snow-covered lawns leading to the quidditch pitch, two cloaked figures walk close together, their gloved hands intertwined. Reaching the middle of the clearing, they stop. Bucky stoops down and starts gathering snow into a large pile. Meanwhile, y/n conjures up a top hat, red and yellow striped scarf, and two sticks that look vaguely like arms with hands, which she places on the ground before bending down to help to build the snowman.

The two work tirelessly for almost half an hour to construct the base. However, as soon as they start adding snow for the middle, the entire pile crumbles. "I think the snow might be too powdery here, we should try down by the lake," y/n suggests as she holds out her hand to help Bucky to his feet.

"Lead the way, doll," Bucky grins cheerfully, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist as they trudge through the snow towards the Black Lake.

Once they reach the spot they start the process all over again, but this time there isn't enough snow to form proper balls. Now growing frustrated, y/n huffs out a harsh breath and stamps her feet, trying to keep them from going numb. "This is hopeless, maybe we should just head back to the common room and forget the whole thing," she grumbles.

"Sweetheart, I promised you we would build a snowman, and that is exactly what we are gonna do," Bucky vows as he pulls her in for a tight hug.

Y/n goes to answer but is startled at the feeling of snow hitting her back, sliding down her coat. She whirls around spotting their friends Steve and Peggy walking towards them with large, mischievous grins. Peggy's gloves are dusted with snow. "Oh, you are going down, Carter!" y/n calls, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow, forming a ball and launching it at the petite brunette who hurriedly pulls her boyfriend in front of her as a shield.

Steve looks down in surprise as he receives a faceful of snow before a smirk that could rival Peeves' takes over his face. He reaches down for a snowball and promptly launches it right at Bucky. This unleashes a furious snowball fight in which all of them got at least three face fulls of snow. As the sky darkens, the four friends trudge their way back up to the castle in search of warmth.

After a hot shower and changing into their warmest, comfiest pajamas, they all curl up on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room with mugs of warm butterbeer.

Bucky tucks y/n in close to his chest, covering them both with the extra blanket from his bed. "Sorry we couldn't build the snowman that you wanted, doll," he whispers as he places a kiss on top of her head.

"That's okay, somehow this is even better," she reassures him as she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck and lets the heat from the fire seep into her bones, sending her into a pleasant sleep while snowflakes slowly drifted down outside the window.


End file.
